Instinct
by Crayzeegal
Summary: Sam and Jack are left behind on a planet full of packs of 'krema-tal', humans who act like animals. How will they survive? Will they also become Krema-tal?Rated: M-15
1. Left behind

Instinct.  
  
By Crayzeegal.  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack are left behind on a planet full of packs of 'krema- tal', humans who act like animals. How will they survive? Will they also become Krema-tal?  
  
Rating: M, for rape.  
  
Pairing: Sam/Jack, possibly Daniel/Janet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning as SG-1 stepped through the 'gate. All seemed well. However, as is often the case, this was not to last. Oh no, you see, Murphy's Law states that 'if anything can go wrong, it will go wrong'. And of course being billions of light-years across the galaxy, there was a *lot* that could go wrong.  
  
Pushing his sunglasses up his nose, Colonel Jack O'Neill glanced about him. "Okay Campers, let's go." He said, leading them over towards the small trail winding through the waist-high grass. It was a three hour walk to the village, where they hoped to be able to find *something* of importance. (In actual fact, all they really wanted was a nice, quiet mission, but that wasn't likely to happen, so the best they could hope for was that they would get something good out of it).  
  
Arriving at the village, Jack stared around himself. The houses were built on tall stilts, and had retractable ladders, but there were no signs whatsoever of frequent flooding, which led him to the conclusion that this wasn't exactly a very friendly place. Or, if it was, there were some very unfriendly things around. Shifting his P-90, he walked towards the centre of the village, to find that the 'towm square' as it were, was actually a platform raised up above the ground in the same way as the houses. Each house was connected by narrow walkways.  
  
"Sweet." The Colonel muttered, as he headed towards the nearest ladder-spot (because the ladder had been retracted), tilting his head back to look above him. It was at that moment that a small child peeped out of one of the houses.  
  
"Qu-tella, Yanno!" She called, beckoning behind her. Soon, a tall man joined her, wiping his hands on a cloth.  
  
"Qes-tas Yallo? En ou?" He asked. Jack turned to Daniel,  
  
"Doctor?" He suggested.  
  
"Ah, right." Daniel muttered, moving forward as he held his hands out in the universal gesture of 'we come in peace'. "I have no idea what they're saying."  
  
"Qet-tell? En ou?" Frowning, the man turned to the smiling child beside him. "Mesella, goyan fortu jouta. Lem-alla." Nodding, the girl scampered off. There was a few awkward moments of silence before the girl returned, dragged an old woman behind her.  
  
The woman stopped by the edge of the platform, sightless eyes gazing down at them. "Qen-ell tempa meea, youe."  
  
"Yan-tell, mik'alla ul." The man replied.  
  
"Ahh," the crone tipped her head to one side, "travellers."  
  
"You speak English!" Daniel exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Daniel." Jack warned.  
  
"Right. Sorry. We're peaceful explorers from earth, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jak O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." Happily immersed in his usual intorductions, it wasn't long before the four team members were invited up to join the villagers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Accepting the drink offered to her, Sam turned back to find the Colonel. He was talking to a group of admiring yound women and she couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Not that they could understand a wrod he was saying, mind you, but they were hanging off of him just hte same.  
  
There was a groan as the man in question sank down onto the cushion beside her. "You'd think theyall liked older men." He complained, "what do they think I am? I'm not that young any more Major, besides, it's Daniel's job to marry all the natives." Grinning, Sam glanced across at him,  
  
"Yes, but you have to admit that you're not *that* old either." Noticing his thoughtful look, and realising that they were heading into dangerous ground, Sam shifted slightly, "just old." She added with a smirk, before getting up and leaving a stunned Colonel behind. There were times that he wished he hadn't taught her the fine art of sarcasm. (Well, he liked to think that he'd taught it to her anyway).  
  
Shaking his head, the Colonel turned his attention back to what was happening. It was then that he heard it. A soft, scratchign sound, misplaced against the backdrop of revelry. Standing, the Colonel made his way over towards Carter, keeping his eyes peeled. He didn't like the sound of this, and the hairs on the back of his neck were all standing on end.  
  
"Carter." He hissed, "you hear that?" Listening intently, Sam nodded at her CO, before frowning.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He replied, "but I'm going to find out." Nodding, Sam watched him leave, her eyes following his every move until he was swallowed up by the throngs of people. Sitting down under one of the open windows, she waited for his return.  
  
Reaching the old woman from earlier, and the only villager who was able to speak english, Jack leaned forward to tap her on the shoulder, but she turned towards him before he could. Shaking his head, the man focused on the more important reason he was here.  
  
"Do you hear that sound?" He asked. "What is it?" The woman paused, tilting her head to one side, listening carefully, before giving out a loud cry.  
  
"Aieee, Aieee, Krema-tal, Krema-tal!" Instantly, the room was thrown into chaos, people diving for weapons of any kind in a paniced frenzy. Staring at them, Jack, noticing that he was now being ignored, headed back towards Sam, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. "Stay away from the Krema- tal," the old woman was saying. "They are dangerous, they will kill you, or they will make you like them. Keep your woman away from the Krema-tal, they will take her. Keep her away!"  
  
Ignoring the defensive urge to claim that Carter wasn't *his* woman, Jack instead rushed back over towards her. Breathing out a sigh of relief as he saw her, sitting below an open window, Jack grinned slightly. However, his grin vanished as soon as he saw the man squatting in the window above her. Sam, obviously aware of the screams coming from around her, was frowning as she squinted into the now paniced room, trying to spot the Colonel. She figured she should just stay here, there was no point in adding to the confusion, besides, for all she knew, it was part of some ceremony.  
  
"Carter!" Jack yelled, watching in horror as the man above her reached down, grabbing a fist-full of hair, and yanked her upwards. Giving a startled cry, Sam turned towards the man, hitting out at him with one fist, and kneeing his in the groin. Dropping her with a yelp, the man fell off the window and back outside. Only to have two others replace him there.  
  
"Krema-tal! Krema-tal!" The villagers were screaming. The two Krema-tal were now circling Sam as she tried to keep both of them within sight, circling with them, her fists raised. Shoving past frightened villagers, Jack raced towards them.  
  
With a lunge, both men grabbed a hold of Sam, quickly joined by others who helped them pass her out the window. Furiously, Jack pushed past the people screaming as they ran out of the room, trying to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the 'Krema-tal'.  
  
Seeing Jack jump out the window after Sam, Daniel tried to follow him. "No! No!" The woman grabbed his arm, shaking her head, "you cannot help them. You will become like the Krema-tal. We must leave here."  
  
"What?" Daniel exclaimed, "we don't leave people behind! We have to go after them!"  
  
"You cannot." The woman said, "he has gone after hsi woman, that is the only hope you have. They will become like the Krema-tal. Animals." She explained. Shaking his head, Daniel tried to shake off her surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"We have to go after them!" He said, "before it's too late!"  
  
"It is already too late." The woman replied, her eyes full of pity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Racing through the grass, Jack strained to keep up with the men who had run off with Sam. They were carrying her now limp body over their shoulders, having knocked her unconscious, and they were moving at an alarming rate. All he wanted to do was to sink to the ground and try to catch his breath, but there was no time. He had to save Sam.  
  
Pushing himself past his limits, Jack continued to follow the Krema-tal, determined to get Sam back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"General, we have to back!" Thumping his fist on the tabel in frustration, Daniel turned to face the older man. "We can't just leave them there! What happened to leave no-one behind?"  
  
General George Hammond sighed. "Son," he said, "you told me that the villager informed you that by now they will be 'like the Krema-tal'. You also said that she explained that this means that they will begin to act like them, they will lose their ability to function properly, and there is no cure."  
  
"But General!" Daniel exclaimed, "we have to try! Besides, it could be something simple like the 'touched' virus we picked up all those years ago."  
  
"True." Hammond agreed with a sigh, "but right now the President and Joint Chiefs aren't budging."  
  
"So let Teal'c and I go. We're not military, so we don't have to follow orders, and we're not going to be any use here anyway!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dropping down to the ground outside the camp, Jack wriggled forward, trying to get a closer look. He was still breathing heavily, but it had slowed considerably in the past few hours. If anyone had told him that he would have been able to run as far and fast as he had, he would have laughed at them and reminded them of his (unfortunately) ever increasing age.  
  
Sam was awake, but she couldn't leave, every time she tried to, they stopped her, snarling and growling. Jack could smell her. Sweat, fear and that unique smell that was all hers. Keepign down wind, he crept closer, his mind analysing the situation, while identifying the owners of each smell he caught in the air, and filing it away in his memory.  
  
One of the men walked over to Sam, actually, stalked would be a better description. The Major shrank backwards, pushing against his arm as he grabbed a hold of her. But he was too strong. Maybe even stronger than Teal'c. And his smell was over-powering.  
  
Through her fear, Sam was determined not to give up, she was also aware of the strange things that had been happening to her since they'd first grabbed a hold of her. She was changing, she knew. It wasn't like the time when she had been infected with the 'touched' virus. Then, she'd been unable to control herself, and hadn't known anything was wrong. This time, she could feel it. Could feel her senses sharpening, picking up a myriad of smells and tastes floating on the air that a normal human was oblivious to.  
  
And she knew that she was stronger, stronger than she had been before. She had felt her muscles tightening, growing. But despite all this, she was unable to ward off her attacker.  
  
There was a growl, and the man went sprawling, pushed out of the way by another man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As far as I can tell from what you've told me," Janet was saying, "these Krema-tals are very much like the 'touched' we encounted on the land of light and dark. Basically, it seems that the males were out hunting for more females to add to their tribe. They picked Sam, and so have carried her back off with them. Once they get there, it's most likely that they will fight for her."  
  
"Fight for her?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yes." Janet agreed, "the females didn't just go choosing the males, the males would fight each other to impress the females. Remember, the strongest males were picked for the strongest offspring with the most chance of survival. But, from what you've told me, and the footage sent back by the MALP, myself and Doctor Hemmings, who specialises in nature studies, have determined that they aren't actually acting liek neolithic man, but rather like animals, as the villager said."  
  
"Animals?" Daniel felt that this couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Yes. Like a pack. There will be an alpha male, who gains that position by fighting for it. From what we can tell, this pack will be run as a kind of a cross between a wolf pack and a lion's pride. The males will fight for the females, and then they will take them. The females don't really have a choice in the matter, but because everything is run by instinct, they don't actually care, all they want is a male who is able to protect them and their kids, and will provide strong kids so that they can survive. Basically, it's all about survival. They live off instinct." She sighed, "we have to get them back."  
  
"So, right now, they could be fighting for Sam?" Daniel asked, "to determine who gets to, gets to..."  
  
"Gets to mate with her?" Janet suggested. "Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first man hit the ground and rolled, coming up in a fighting stance. Watching the two males circle each other, Jack made his way slowly over towards Sam, trying to shake the fog that seemed to be clouding his brain. Spotting him, Sam sat up straighter.  
  
"Sir!" She breathed a sigh of relief. Pausing as she noticed the strange look in his eyes, but those thoughts vanished as she saw the winner of the two fighting males coming towards her, obviously to claim his 'prize'. With a burst of motion, Jack leapt forward, putting himself between the other male and Sam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But, Jack's black ops trained, surely he can deal with these guys." Daniel suggested hopefully. Janet sighed.  
  
"I'm sure he can, Daniel, but that's the point. If the Colonel wins, then he gets to claim Sam."  
  
"So? They come back here and everythings ok."  
  
"No, no it's not Daniel, because they won't come back here."  
  
"What do you mean?" The archeologist was beginning to get seriously worried now, watching his friend's face carefully.  
  
"They're infected Daniel. Jack will quite possibly become the alpha male, he'll claim Sam and they'll live with the pack."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ducking, Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around the other male's body, twisting. He'd already defeated five other males, and they just kept on coming. It seemed that Sam was some kind of a novelty, and all the males wanted her as their mate.  
  
Feeling a hand slash across his face, nails sharp as claws, Jack tasted blood, and that's when he lost the last part of his conscious mind. Now, everything was running on instinct.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The worst part," Janet continued, "isn't that he'll claim her, or that they'll stay there, but that, as far as I can tell, Sam will most likely be unaffected by whatever it is, because of Jollinar."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Daniel held up his hand, "so you're saying that Sam will be fine? What about Jack? He..."  
  
"The Colonel never blended properly with his symbiote, not like Sam, so while he may have some protection, say enough to let him remember how to fight the way he was taught, I doubt that he'll be able to resist much at all."  
  
"But still, Sam will be fine, so she brings him back here." Daniel didn't quite understand why the Doc looked so unhappy.  
  
"Don't you get it Daniel?" She exclaimed, "he'll be running on instinct. The Colonel, we can safely say, will win the fight. Then, he will claim Sam, even if she doesn't want him to!"  
  
Daniel stared at her in shock. "You're saying that Jack could be raping Sam right now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sighing in relief, Sam watched as Jack defeated the last challenger. Her instincts were working fully now, and she knew that the Colonel was now the leader of the pack. So no-one would question them leaving. Turning towards her, Jack padded over with a grace that she knew he had picked up from the virus or whatever it was that was affecting all these people, Sam waiting.  
  
He crouched down beside her, reaching out one hand to touch her face.  
  
"I'm fine Sir." Sam said. And that was when she realised it. The Colonel was gone, he was infected too. Her heart caught in her throat as Sam struggled to contain her growing panic. Jack was now Krema-tal, how was she going to get out of here?  
  
And then, as the Colonel's hand drifted down off her face, she realised that she had a much bigger problem. Jack had just fought for her, and won. According to pack law, she was now his. It was time for him to claim her.  
  
Scrambling backwards, Sam pushed herself to her feet in a terror. No, not this. Not this. Not Jack. He was her CO, her friend, her protector. This couldn't be happening. But seeing him step towards her, Sam knew that it was, and she turned and fled. 


	2. Fleeing

Instinct.  
  
By Crayzeegal.  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack are left behind on a planet full of packs of 'krema- tal', humans who act like animals. How will they survive? Will they also become Krema-tal?  
  
Rating: M, for rape. (M is an Australian rating - 15 years and over).  
  
Pairing: Sam/Jack, possibly Daniel/Janet.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
~Angelcat70, I agree. Alpa male. Oh yeh!  
  
~ Lady Alexandra, here's the next part! (I hope to continue it too).  
  
~ Bekki, thanks for letting me know about the reviews thing, I hadn't noticed! And girl, that review - wow, I like long reviews ; )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*Last Time...*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sighing in relief, Sam watched as Jack defeated the last challenger. Her instincts were working fully now, and she knew that the Colonel was now the leader of the pack. So no-one would question them leaving. Turning towards her, Jack padded over with a grace that she knew he had picked up from the virus or whatever it was that was affecting all these people, Sam waited.  
  
He crouched down beside her, reaching out one hand to touch her face.  
  
"I'm fine Sir." Sam said. And that was when she realised it. The Colonel was gone, he was infected too. Her heart caught in her throat as Sam struggled to contain her growing panic. Jack was now Krema-tal, how was she going to get out of here?  
  
And then, as the Colonel's hand drifted down off her face, she realised that she had a much bigger problem. Jack had just fought for her, and won. According to pack law, she was now his. It was time for him to claim her.  
  
Scrambling backwards, Sam pushed herself to her feet in a terror. No, not this. Not this. Not Jack. He was her CO, her friend, her protector. This couldn't be happening. But seeing him step towards her, Sam knew that it was, and she turned and fled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trees whipped by Sam's face as she ran, ducking and dodging the foliage. Behind her, she could hear the Colonel following, and then he was to the side, in front, on the other side. He was playing with her.  
  
The thought sickened Sam, and she stumbled for a moment before continuing on, breaths coming in harsh, rapid gasps. 'This can't be happening.' She thought. But it was.  
  
Dodging past another tree, Sam dared a quick glance behind her. Sharpened eyesight defined the Colonel from the blur that any normal human eye would see at the speed at which she was going. Part of her, a small, childlike part, was thrilled by the speed and freedom that her 'infection' had afforded her. The other part, her logical side, knew the danger that she was in.  
  
Leaping lightly over a fallen log, Sam raced onwards, not daring to slow down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"General, Sir, we need to go back." Placing a medical file on the large desk in front of her, Doctor Janet Fraiser stared at her CO. Hammond sighed.  
  
"Doctor," he said. "I understand your concern for the Colonel and Major's safety, but there's really nothing we can do. The Joint Chiefs have voted against us taking any action whatsoever, to retrieve the Colonel and Major. They fear that all we will succeed in doing is bringing the virus back here, or at the very least, losing some more good men."  
  
"Yes, but General, Sir, I don't think you understand." Janet sighed, running one hand through her hair. "From what we can tell, Major Carter won't be properly infected by this 'virus'. Her blending with Jollinar will prevent that."  
  
"So what you are telling me Doctor, is that we have a fully functioning soldier behind enemy lines?"  
  
"Yes sir. Well, as fully functioning as possible under the circumstances."  
  
"And you believe that we should go back for her."  
  
"Yes Sir." Another pause. "Sir," Janet began again. "I believe that if we do not retrieve Major Carter immediately, and even then it may be too late, that, well, that Colonel O'Neill will rape her Sir."  
  
"What?" Hammond exploded. "Colonel O'Neill is a fine officer, a little unorthodox, but I doubt that he'd ever, ever let something like that happen to the Major, let alone orchestrating it himself."  
  
"You're forgetting Sir, Colonel O'Neill will be under the effects of the 'infection'. He'll be running purely on instinct."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His blood pounded in his ears, racing through his system with ease. Scents, smells, he caught them all, his mind analysing each one, and then cataloguing it away. His feet hit the ground, but barely seemed to touch it, merely skimming over it.  
  
Skirting around a clump of trees, the Colonel drew abreast of Carter, he could see her, racing along beside him. Her eyes darted his way as the wind changed, carrying his scent towards her, and she immediately changed direction. With a feral grin, the Colonel paced along after her, he was on the hunt, and she was his prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And this means what Doctor?" Hammond asked, "that years of training will simply go out the window?"  
  
"Yes Sir," Janet replied, "and with all due respect Sir, we can't leave Sam there, not in that situation." Hammond frowned, crossing his arms. This latest news had disturbed him greatly.  
  
"Unfortunately," he said, "the matter is out of our hands. Until I receive permission from higher up, my hands are tied." Janet sighed, ducking her head.  
  
"We can't leave her there," she whispered, "she can't go through this again."  
  
Hammond leant forward, straightening in his chair. "Again?" he asked.  
  
"Darn it Sir!" Janet exploded, "Sam and I knew each other growing up, we spent some time at the same school." She choked on her words, furiously wiping a stray tear away. "We were sixteen when it happened." Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she looked straight into General Hammon'd eyes. "When we were raped."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam ducked once more, and then dodged, catching another whiff of the Colonel's scent to her right. A shadow flickered on her peripheral vision as he moved to her left, making her turn once more. He was warding her off! He was herding her!  
  
The realisation almost made the Major stop dead in her tracks. But there was nothing she could do about it. Unless she wanted to meet the guy who was determined to claim her, she had to keep on going.  
  
The trees parted up ahead, and Sam ran out of them, daring a glance over her shoulder. Turning back around she skidded to a stop, balanced precariously on the edge of a cliff. A large, deep pool glittered darkly below her in the fading light.  
  
Paniced, Sam glanced around her, breathing hard. Something smashed into her. No, ran would be a better word. Two strong arms wrapped around Sam's waist, even as she felt herself being knocked over the edge.  
  
"Nooooo!" She screamed as the water rose up to meet her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hammond stared at the petite doctor. "You're telling me..." he began.  
  
"Yes." She answered quickly, cutting him off. "Sam took it really badly. I, I guess I just taught myself to pretend that it'd never happened. But Sam, she couldn't do that. She, she got pregnant." Janet could hear Daniel's sharp intake of breath behind her. "I spent so much time comforting her that I kind of forgot about what happened to me." She paused, blinking back unwanted tears. "She lost the baby. Miscarriage. After that, Sam just wasn't the same person." Janet grinned softly at a memory. "She used to be the lead cheerleader, you know. But after that, everything changed. She didn't wear another skirt for at least a year, gave up cheerleading, and enlisted. The fact that most people who saw her when she was pregnant never considered that it was in no way her fault and were always giving her disgusted looks, didn't help either." The doc. ran one hand nervously through her hair. "I've been raped, General, and believe me. There is nothing worse. We have to get them back. Both of them. If it's not bad enough that she's most likely going to raped, it has to be him as well."  
  
The General and Daniel knew what she meant by that. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had always had a close relationship. In fact, if not for their jobs and the regulations, many believed that they would have been married by now. Not only that, but the Colonel had really been the first CO Carter had ever had who had treated her fairly, and not tried to get into her pants.  
  
This was the worst thing that anyone could think of happening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spluttering as she came up out of the water, Sam immediately tried to swim away, but the Colonel's strong arms were still wrapped tightly around her. Kicking out at him, Sam tried frantically to get away, but it was no use. There was nothing she could do.  
  
Letting out a low growl, the Colonel pinned Sam's arms to her body, stilling her thrashing legs with his own. His hot breath blew across her neck and Sam stiffened slightly, before relaxing. There was a sharp pain as the Colonel's teeth dug into her shoulder, just at the base of her neck.  
  
Despite herself, Sam let out a small whimper. He'd just marked her, and every instinct of Sam's was relaxing in the safety of that knowledge. She now belonged to him. Every other male would know that she was his, everyone would that she was his. And if anyone ever tried to harm her, or take her away, he'd just promised to be there for her. He was her protector now, her provider, her mate.  
  
That thought alone sent shivers down Sam's spine. How many times had she dreamt of this? Belonging to him. Belonging to Jack. But never like this.  
  
Drawing his mouth away from her shoulder, the Colonel licked it, his tongue tracing the deep teeth marks that he'd left behind. She was his now. She would carry that mark for the rest of her life.  
  
Feeling the Colonel's tongue against her skin, Sam sighed. This was better than anything that she'd ever dreamt of. But she couldn't do this. They couldn't do this. Fighting against her instincts gained from her own infection, but merely underlying suggestions within her mind, whispers deciphering what each signal, each smell, each touch she received meant, Sam began to breath deeply. She knew that she couldn't get away. This wasn't her choice. But in a way, it felt so right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pacing up and down outside the General's door, Daniel seemed determined to wear a path in the floor, which would be quite a feat considering that the base was made up of concrete and steel. He was worried. Real worried.  
  
The door opened, and the doctor of archeology spun around to face it. Hammond stepped through, and he appeared to be smiling slightly. Nodding at the civilian, he let his smile bloom. "You have a go." He said.  
  
"Yes!" Punching the air, Daniel raced off to find Teal'c so that they could leave. He was already geared up, and he knew that the big Jaffa would be also. Sagging against the wall in relief, Janet nodded to the General.  
  
"Thankyou Sir." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up slowly, Sam rolled over. She was lying on some kind of bed made out of moss and other plants. It was actually quite soft. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, feeling someone watching her. Rolling over, Sam stared up at the Colonel's face. But she'd known that she would find him there, watching her, before she even opened her eyes. She could smell him. Everywhere, but also, behind her. The stronger scent which she picked up coming off him. These new senses sure were good for some things, she decided.  
  
Dark, thoughtful eyes regarded her intensely, almost as if he was looking into her. Blushing and smiling self-consciously, the Major glanced around for her clothes. But she couldn't see them anywhere. She frowned.  
  
"Jack?" She asked, the name slipping off her lips automatically and startling her. Pausing in surprise, Sam shrugged, it seemed appropriate somehow. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
He tilted his head, watching her. But there was no recognition in his eyes. "Ok." Sam murmered, squeezing her own eyes tightly shut. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place. His total lack of verbal communication, his uncomprehending expression.  
  
Instinctively, Sam let out a soft purr. The Colonel reacted immediately, pushing himself up and leaving the shelter. Sam rolled over onto her back. She'd just instinctively asked him for food. And he'd gone to get it. It was like the 'virus' or whatever it was hadn't made them primitive, oh no, more like it had tried to wipe over their brain patterns, their thoughts, their minds, with a whole new way of thinking, complete with a new language. A language that she'd often seen on nature programs back on earth.  
  
Earth. Somehow, the Major doubted that she would be seeing that planet again for a very long time. It was too risky. They couldn't risk sending more people back here to get infected as well. There would be no rescue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jigging impatiently, Daniel glanced back at Teal'c before adjusting the strap on his pack once more. The big Jaffa stood silently beside him, waiting patiently. At least, to the casual observer he appeared to waiting patiently, even to the studious observer he appeared to be quite patient, but to those few who knew him well, they could sense, more than see, the underlying tension in his stance.  
  
There was a clatter behind them as SG-4 entered the room, led by Ferretti.  
  
"Let's go get them back boys." He said, nodding towards the ramp as they watched the stone ring spin, chevrons locking into place. As the kawoosh of the wormhole settled back comfortably into the 'gate, it was all that Daniel could do to prevent himself from running up the ramp.  
  
They were going to get them back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: As always, reviews are *very* welcome. I hope that you enjoyed this. If you think that I need to up the rating, please let me know and I will do so, as I don't want to offend anyone. Thankyou.  
  
Crayzeegal.  
  
Blooper: Waking up slowly, Sam rolled over. She was lying on some kind of bed made out of moss and other pants. 


	3. The Morning After

Instinct.  
  
By Crayzeegal.  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack are left behind on a planet full of packs of 'krema- tal', humans who act like animals. How will they survive? Will they also become Krema-tal?  
  
Rating: M, for rape. (M is an Australian rating - 15 years and over).  
  
Pairing: Sam/Jack, possibly Daniel/Janet.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
I'm sorry that this has taken a while. I was out of the country for a while - work and all.  
  
Also, I hope that this chapter clears up the 'last night' thing. I know I glossed over it, which was because I didn't really want to have to up the rating, I first posted it as R, but didn't get all that many reviews, so decided I could post it as PG-13 and then warn ppl that it was M (which is between the two). I got moer reviews. But, if youthink it deserves an R rating, let me know! (Or if you want one - but remember, I want reviews!)  
  
Just in case I've glossed over it too much again, yeh, Jack 'claimed' Sam, ie, he raped her. She wasn't exactly repulsed, but she didn't conceed either. You get her reaction here. Let me know if it works!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~-Last Time...-~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Instinctively, Sam let out a soft purr. The Colonel reacted immediately, pushing himself up and leaving the shelter. Sam rolled over onto her back. She'd just instinctively asked him for food. And he'd gone to get it. It was like the 'virus' or whatever it was hadn't made them primitive, oh no, more like it had tried to wipe over their brain patterns, their thoughts, their minds, with a whole new way of thinking, complete with a new language. A language that she'd often seen on nature programs back on earth.  
  
Earth. Somehow, the Major doubted that she would be seeing that planet again for a very long time. It was too risky. They couldn't risk sending more people back here to get infected as well. There would be no rescue.  
  
~~  
  
Jigging impatiently, Daniel glanced back at Teal'c before adjusting the strap on his pack once more. The big Jaffa stood silently beside him, waiting patiently. At least, to the casual observer he appeared to waiting patiently, even to the studious observer he appeared to be quite patient, but to those few who knew him well, they could sense, more than see, the underlying tension in his stance.  
  
There was a clatter behind them as SG-4 entered the room, led by Ferretti.  
  
"Let's go get them back boys." He said, nodding towards the ramp as they watched the stone ring spin, chevrons locking into place. As the kawoosh of the wormhole settled back comfortably into the 'gate, it was all that Daniel could do to prevent himself from running up the ramp.  
  
They were going to get them back.  
  
~~~-~~~  
  
There was a soft stir of breeze as Jack re-entered the shelter. He gently dropped a pile of various fruits down in front of Sam, before settling back on his haunches, as if expecting something. Sam paused, unsure of exactly what it was he wanted. Her mind whirled with thoughts, trying to comprehend what was happening. But it couldn't work it out. Shutting her eyes, Sam decided to go for option two. Just relax and let the knowledge come. It was instinct.  
  
-Feed the male first.-  
  
The thought flashed into her mind with a startling clarity. She had to feed Jack first. It was the way things were. Instinct. She knew now what he wanted.  
  
Pulling herself up to her knees and trying desperately to ignore her nakedness, the Major reached forward, picking up a small berry and leaning forward to push it against the Colonel's lips. There was something intensely intimate about the gesture, and Sam felt herself blushing furiously.  
  
A soft, warm tongue snaked out, plucking the berry from her fingers, returning to lick a dribble of juice off them. Shutting her eyes, Sam moaned. It felt so good. So wonderful. She'd shut herself off the night before, trying to ignore what was happening, what he was doing to her. But still she remembered, as if in a dream. The feel of his tongue and lips, roving over her body, followed by his hands as he'd pinned her in front of him.  
  
Pheremones raging through her, Sam pushed herself roughly away, eyes shut tightly, waiting for the feel of his calloused hands against her bare skin, pulling him back to him, claiming her once more. But it never came.  
  
Opening her eyes, she noticed the slight frown upon the Colonel's face. He was thinking, hard. Instinctively she moved forward to wipe away that frown, before pulling herself up short. This was the Colonel. Her CO. And she was contemplating kissing him? This was wrong.  
  
Breathing deeply, Sam moved back to huddle in her corner, watching him carefully. Jack merely tilted his head to one side, watching her. He purred softly, coaxing her forward, confused by her obvious distress.  
  
Gosh, he didn't understand! Sam shook her head violently, trying to clear her thoughts and figure this out. But she knew that there was really only one answer. She had to listen to her instincts to know what Jack wanted, because that was what he was running on now - instinct. And while she could choose to ignore hers, he couldn't.  
  
Just like he couldn't the night before. What he'd claimed her.  
  
Gosh, -he'd raped her!-  
  
The words seered through Sam's mind with such force that she gasped, staring at the Colonel in fear. He'd raped her. But at the same time, a strange calm seemed to be enveloping her. He'd raped her, but he hadn't. He hadn't had any knowledge of what he was doing, well, he probably knew, but he couldn't have stopped it. And this was different. Somehow. Different...  
  
---  
  
Sam glanced over her shoulder at Janet and laughed, her breath misting in the air in front of her. The two cheerleaders were walking home in the slowly darkening evening after practise. Winter was fst approaching, and with it cold weather. But it was not quite here yet.  
  
Shivering slightly in her skirt, Sam tossed her pom-poms into the air, before catching them again and giving a bow. The sound of clapping made her turn. A bunch of guys from school were standing there in a group, eyeing off the two girls.  
  
Sam smiled slightly, unsure of exactly what they wanted. The guys had been there at practise, watching them, as usual, and she'd never thought anything of it. But this time. This time something didn't feel quite right. Shivering again, but not from the cold, Sam felt Janet back up next to her slightly taller frame.  
  
"Well, looky here." One of the boys said, pushing himself up from where he was leaning against a nearby shopside. But all the shops were closed at this evening hour. "Two cheerleaders walking home alone. Maybe we should accompany them?" With those words, Sam relaxed. Of course. The streetlights weren't even on yet, these guys weren't here for any funny business. Just trying to look good in front of each other. Walking them home, while she might not want them to, Sam knew that it couldn't hurt them.  
  
"Sure pal," agreed another boy, "or maybe, we should just show them some hospitality. Help warm them up a bit." There were snickers from his companions and Sam could feel her bravado disappearing. So maybe they weren't just here to walk them home.  
  
The boys moved closer, advancing on the two girls. Defiantly, Sam stood her ground, holding her chin up high and determined not to give in to them. Beside her, Janet did the same.  
  
The first boy reached them, his eyes raking over their forms in a deliberately slow motion. Leaning forward, he gripped Sam's face tightly in his hand, turning it from side to side as if determining her worth. Seemingly satisfied, he grinned back at the group of boys and jerked his head towards the two girls. Realising what they were about to do, Sam opened her mouth.  
  
Whipping around, the boy slapped her, hard. The shock of the blow sent her stumbling. "Keep your mouth shut!" He hissed at her.  
  
Grabbing onto her friend's hand, Janet steadied Sam, keeping one eye on the approaching group of boys. There was no way she was going to leave Sam here alone.  
  
Violently, the first boy ripped Sam away from her friend's grasp, even as the second boy grabbed Janet, spinning her around to face him. Slowly, the boys backed the two girls up into a nearby alley, where the faint light of evening was swallowed up in shadows.  
  
Pushing Sam up against the rough brick wall, the boy grinned at her ruthlessly and she whimpered softly.  
  
---  
  
Shaking, Sam whimpered softly, only to find that she was now enveloped in the warm embrace of the Colonel. No, not the Colonel. He was Jack now. She didn't think that she could ever go back to just thinking of him as 'the Colonel', not that she ever had, but she had tried.  
  
Softly and gently he nuzzled her neck, purring against her skin. Sighing, Sam shifted slightly, pressing more tightly against Jack. No, this was way different to before. This had nothing to do with rape. It wasn't rape, it was merely the way things were done here.  
  
And if she was truely honest with herself, it was also the best way for Jack to protect her. Why? Because now that he'd claimed her, all the other males knew this, and she was his, untouchable by them unless they fought him for her. And Sam seriously doubted that any of the other males would win against the Colonel.  
  
Content in this knowledge of her safety, the Major once more let herself drift off to sleep.  
  
~~~-~~~  
  
Stepping through the 'gate, Daniel, Teal'c and SG-4 emerged on the other side. It was exactly as he remembered it. Heading off for the village, he walked briskly, eager to get to Jack and Sam as soon as possible. Watching Daniel's receeding back, Ferretti waved one hand.  
  
"Yes, that's right. You just keep on walking Doctor." He said, but Daniel didn't appear to hear him.  
  
Upon entering the village, they were instantly greeted by a group of young kids, who, recognising two of their visitors, let down the rope ladders for them to climb up. It wasn't long before the man who had greeted them the last returned. He took one look at the visitors, before beckoning them after him towards a low hut.  
  
Stepping into the dim interior, Daniel blinked hurriedly. The old women sat in one corner, stirring a pot of stew.  
  
"So you come again," she said, without looking up. "Here for your friends."  
  
"Yes," Daniel answered her, despite the fact that it hadn't been a question, but merely a statement. "We need to take them back home with us."  
  
The old crone shook her head. "That would be very foolish," she said, turning now to face them. "They are Krema'tal. They would spread throughout your home, making everyone like them."  
  
"But..." Daniel began, only to be cut off by an impatient gesture and sharp words.  
  
"You think that we do not care?" The crone hissed out, "that we are cruel for condemning them? They are not the only ones to be lost to the Krema'tal! My own son was carried off by them!" Calming herself, she returned to stirring her stew. "No," she continued softly. "There is nothing you can do for them. Just be thankful that your friend went after his woman."  
  
There was a soft snicker behind Daniel. "His woman." Ferretti chuckled. "Yeah, I'd like to see Jack's reaction to that."  
  
Shooting him a withering glare, Daniel stalked out of the hut. "Shut up Ferretti!" He snapped as he passed the other man, back stiff with anger. With a sigh, Ferretti followed the archeologist.  
  
"C'mon Daniel," he said. "You know I was just kidding around."  
  
"Sorry." Daniel muttered. "I'm sorry." He ran one hand through his hair. "I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
"We all are," Ferretti reminded him, "we all are."  
  
~~~-~~~  
  
It wasn't long before Sam awoke once more. Now that her emotions were more under control, her intense hunger had returned, bringing with it wakefulness. Stretching slightly, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Jack had stayed with her the entire time.  
  
Running one hand over her bare shoulder, the Colonel now moved to fetch the fruit he had brought earlier. Sighing, Sam prepared herself to feed him first, only to find a berry pushed into her mouth.  
  
Looking up sharply at the Colonel, Sam blinked in shock, before hunger forced her to chew and swallow the berry. As soon as she had done so, another one replaced it, Jack's eyes never leaving hers. He was feeding her first, letting her eat before him.  
  
This knowledge, and it's implications stilled Sam's movements once more, despite her intense hunger. She stared intently at Jack, gazing deep into his eyes. There was no flicker of recognition there, but still, his eyes weren't as devoid of life as the eyes of the other males she's seen.  
  
"You may not be all there Jack," Sam murmered, even as she accepted another piece of fruit from him. "But at least I know there's still some of you left in there. A part that's suppressed by this 'infection', but is still there nonetheless." She shook her head gently. "I don't know how much of you is left, but I'm glad that there's still at least some of you in there. Waiting to get the chance to come out."  
  
Leaning back on the soft bed that Jack had moved her to while she slept, Sam realised that things might not be quite as bad as she had first thought.  
  
~~~-~~~  
  
A/N: Ta da! Well, I hope that you enjoyed that. Remember, feedback's that key!  
  
Chow darlings,  
  
Crayzeegal. 


End file.
